warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper Drone
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The Reaper Drone received a Special Op in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015 . *The Reaper Drone's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Reaper Drone received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Reaper Drone received a Schematic for the Workshop during Operation: Floodgate 2. ( Apr 24, 2014 ) *The Reaper Drone received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Reaper Drone received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Reaper Drone received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Reaper Drone received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Reaper Drone received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Reaper Drone was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Red Swarm ( Feb 22, 2013 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The may be utilized for both Attacking and Base Defense : **The may be placed in the Aircraft Platoon. **The may be placed in the Helicopter Platoon. **The may be placed in the Drone Silo. *The has Anti-Airborne capabilities. **The may target and fire upon Airborne Units. ***Exception : Will target fast moving Fixed Wing Aircraft such as the Raptor & Oni Mk. II. **The may target and fire upon Airborne Structures. *The has Anti-Missile capabilities. **The may target and fire upon Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **The may target and fire upon Hellfire Missiles from Hellfire, Hellstorm & Hellfire Turret. *The is 2nd on the Done Silo's Order of Deployment following the Slayer Drone. Trivia *The at Level 16 with a Level 10+ Airfield requires : **1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 184 Damage it sustains. ( ). *The was introduced by the Red Lokust Rogue Faction. *The is the 3rd Drone Aircraft to be introduced. *The is the 3rd Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft to be introduced. *The was introduced simultaneously with the Drone Silo and the Slayer Drone. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 45'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Anti-Airborne Aircraft with the ability to fire upon Airborne Units & Airborne Structures'' - The Reaper Drone Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Forum Thread - ( Official ) - Note Gallery - Animated File:Deg_view_reaper_drone.gif|360 deg. View Gallery ReaperDrone-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description ReaperDrone-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message ReaperDrone-ShadowOps-Tier1-Prize.png|Shadow Ops Tier 1 Award Reaper_Drone-BigPic.png|Large Pic Copter drone by pixel saurus-d5yrqps.jpg|Concept Art by David Nakayama (DNA-1) Video Navigation Category:Legacy Unit Category:Aircraft Category:Drone Aircraft Category:Drone Silo Compatible Category:Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Airborne Unit Category:Anti-Airborne Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Missile Category:Special Event Prize Category:Special Op Unit Category:Shadow Op Prize Category:A to Z